Double the SentimentTwins
by mithelenion
Summary: Elven twins Silnaviet and Mithelenion fall in love with elven twins Legolas and Haldik. How they help the fellowship.
1. beginning

Beginning  
  
** Dedicated to Lauryn, my hot elven twin. **  
  
"Where's Frodo? I saw Glorfindel riding with him, from the window in my room. Have they come yet?"  
  
"Yes Mithelenion, Frodo is safe in bed. Elrond is tending to him."  
  
"That is a relief. Silnaviet, have you been to see him yet?" Silnaviet nodded, "Do you know how he is doing?"  
  
"Much better than he was. Elrond works miracles, even on the most impossible cases. It's no wonder that Arwen is such a wonderful healer, as she is his daughter." Silnaviet replied to her twin sister. They both carried an air of pride when referring to their cousin and uncle, and, after what Gandalf had told them of the ring-bearer, they hoped everything would turn out well with his wound. Waiting outside for Elrond to tell them that they may come in and see the wounded was very nerve-wracking. Every time anyone entered the hallway the sisters jumped simultaneously, and were constantly trying to talk of other things to keep their minds off the patient that may not make it through the night inside.  
  
The two worried young women were each a picture of perfection. (Young by elven discerning. By men they were each 3000). The first thing one would notice was their fair skin with bright cheeks, which set off the rest of their faces wonderfully. The gorgeous blue eyes sparkled always, and made any mood entirely believable. When they were sad their eyes looked on the verge of tears, yet when joyful the sapphire eyes gleamed with more words than ever could be uttered. The platinum blonde, elven hair gleamed in the sun and came down to their waists, even in braids as it normally was. Mithelenion was lovely to behold, in her dark green tank top and capris, each accented with light green. Silnaviet was just as lovely in her light green tank top and shorts accented in dark green. To add to the ensemble were the elven-cloaks, each light brown leather, perfect to protect from the sun in the summer and to keep warm in the winter, not to mention to keep the rain out. These were only donned upon leaving the house, however. The leather boots protected the dainty feet, and completed the outfits.  
  
"Silnaviet, Mithelenion, would you please come and approve of the bandages that I have applied to Mister Frodo Baggins. I know that you two only will allow wounds to be dressed in your style." Elrond said once the girls had calmed down (they both had screamed at the sudden opening of the door). The elves entered the room, and all three were surprised to find Frodo conscious.  
  
"Where am I, and who are you? Where is Sam? Why does my arm hurt? What's going on here?" Frodo asked quickly, all in one breath. He seemed frantic to get at the answers.  
  
"I am Elrond, these are my nieces; Silnaviet and Mithelenion. You are in my house in Rivendell. Sam has just stepped out to get second breakfast, and your arm hurts because you were stabbed by a Nazgul. Is that sufficient for your uses?" Frodo nodded, and was suddenly very drowsy again. He drifted off to sleep as Mithelenion took his head and put it in her lap so she could smooth a cold mask over his forehead and shoulder hoping to ease the pain. Once they were sure he was asleep the ladies left to find Sam and assure him that his "master Frodo" would be fine.  
  
Elrond disappeared for a time, and was not to be found. Arwen became very desperate searching for him, even with the assurance that Gandalf didn't know where she could find him but that he was fine. Gandalf said that he had some "business to be taken care of" and told Arwen not to worry.  
  
After a day of wondering, however, Arwen too found it easy to not think about her father. Aragorn had returned, and they had a lot of "catching up" to do. This tended to include long walks at sunset and sunrise, and being locked into a room for most of the day and night. This drove Mithelenion and Silnaviet almost insane as they waited for their wonder-lovers, Legolas and his twin, Haldik, to return from their visit to Lothlorien.  
  
Bilbo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam ate much of the wonderful elven food while sharing stories of how they had journeyed to Rivendell, and what had happened since Bilbo had left the Shire. The stories ranged from Tom Bombadil, to the Barrow-wights, to the elves in the forest inside the Shire. There were many years since the young hobbits had met their old friend and much to get up to date on.  
  
Slowly others began to arrive at Rivendell. Only then was Elrond finally found. He had been sending invitations to a council meeting, and did not emerge until he had received replies enough that the council would have sufficient representation from each section of Middle-earth.  
  
Gimli and his younger brother Groin arrived first. The dwarves were each very fond of treasures, both of money and of the mind. Each also considered himself very strong. Though dwarfs are rather short, not much taller than hobbits, they are rather muscular (often mistaken for pudge). The beards set off the handsome faces quite well, and Gimli was sporting a red beard as well as a full head of hair, while Groin boasted black, almost as long as the elven twins, and braided.  
  
Following, not far behind, were Legolas and Haldik, returning from their journey. It had proven very helpful. They had received important information from Galadriel concerning what should be decided at the council, and what would happen afterwards. These twins shared much of the same appearance. Both were tall and handsome, with fair skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Very muscular and extremely good archers, they were helpful to have around. And even with all their traits, they were very modest. Legolas and Haldik were the two that Silnaviet and Mithelenion were waiting for. They excited the moment the handsome men were first spotted, and could not wait another moment, but rushed out to meet them immediately.  
  
It was a beautiful sight to watch as both sets of lovers embraced. The red sun had dyed the sky a rainbow of colors amid dainty golden clouds. The dark was beginning but the sky seemed to say, "No, I'll wait until they have met and are safely inside. Then I will turn to night". It was mid- summer so the leaves on all the trees were a rich green, which is only expected in the deep of Rivendell, and the river bubbled along, and sang a song of happiness on behalf of the joy of them all.  
  
A few days later Boromir and Lotesse (Aragorn's sister) arrived from Gondor. Boromir was tall and muscular, an expert swordsman and an all around sexy man with a goatee and shoulder-length, curly, brown hair. Lotesse, who was dainty on first sight but not at all resembling the characteristic in battle, accompanied him. She wore a flowing dress of the finest silk; it was a very strong material despite the fragile appearance and resembled one made by the elves in the length of the sleeves and the train trailing behind. Her hair was in curls, falling down from the top of her head. The beautiful brown locks shone golden in the afternoon sun as they approached the House of Elrond.  
  
As all had arrived Elrond made an announcement at dinner that the next day the long awaited council would be held, but until then everyone should enjoy the company and themselves as it was very likely there would not be much happiness in the days to come. Around the table everyone sat, Elrond at the head with Arwen at his left and Gandalf at his right. Next to Arwen were Aragorn and then Lotesse. Boromir, Groin, Gimli, Legolas, Silnaviet, Haldik and Mithelenion came next. Beside Mithelenion came Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Bilbo and Glorfindel. That would bring us back to Gandalf. The table was heaped with many foods, which are not describable to us. Roast animals resembling deer and ducks, fruits of the vine, tree, and bush, and wonderful smelling bread were among the many delicacies placed before this assembly.  
  
Once the feast was over the whole company moved to the great hall where already a large fire burned giving off great light and heat. The assembly spread out within the room and the stories and songs for which elves are famous began. Everyone had something to tell, some song to sing, whether songs of old that were being renewed or stories of their journeys or even songs made spur of the moment, just to please the listeners. The entertainment went late into the night, long after the hobbits had either fallen asleep where they lay or retreated to their beds. Gandalf and Elrond sat apart for some of the night, talking, either planning or consulting, but then they too joined in the festivities. The stories were by no means extinguished when all retreated to their rooms, but there must be some left for another sitting and much was to be done the next day, rest was needed. The House of Elrond is very large and few people could walk together to each of their rooms, but groups split up and went down common hallways to their separate sections of the house to retire in their quarters, and within a very short time the house was quiet again. 


	2. Nighttime Arrivals

Night-time Arrivals  
  
**Crunch, Snap, CREAK, ** the sounds echoed through the forest. Elrond was at the front door in a minute, and without a sound. He had awoken at the first sound of a footstep "crunching" on the dirt; elven ears have that amazing ability to hear even the minutest sounds. What he beheld as he reached the entry hall was Gloin the dwarf being as quiet as was possible to those not light-footed as the elves. He had prided himself on only stepping on one stick as he entered the woods in Rivendell and the door only had creaked a little as he opened it.  
  
"Ah, my dear Gloin, I was hoping that would be you. I was expecting you to arrive earlier, though you are still in time for the council." Elrond said in a friendly though quiet voice. Though it was almost silent it startled the dwarf who was not expecting any welcome as he had arrived a few hours before dawn.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for not being more punctual, but I had been suffering chest pains and was not up to the journey with my sons. I did leave as soon as I could, though I am still in some minor pain. If it is no inconvenience I was wondering if you could possibly help me." Gloin replied answering all that Elrond could have asked of him. "I can wait until morning as I am sure you a tired and would like to return to your bed."  
  
"Thank you Gloin, and I will show you to your room, and then will do what I can for you as soon as we are both rested." Elrond said as he began the ascent into the sleeping quarters of the beautiful house. Gloin followed and seemed relieved that he had completed his journey finally. He settled into bed in the room between Gimli and Groin, though he didn't know this until morning. As he sank into the soft bed he decided that it was much more comfortable than trekking across the countryside and as soon as he placed his head on the down pillows he found out just how tired he really was.  
  
Gloin slept soundly until morning, but Elrond was up again in a matter of thirty minutes. The next arrival was not as careful as Gloin had been in coming. And much quicker in leaving, but at the departure Elrond had more information, and found a greater urgency to the council than he had predicted. Radagast, of the Istari, had come to say that the Enemy had released his spies in all forms to watch for Gandalf, as Saruman had informed him that Gandalf played a role in the travel of The Ring. Elrond slept fitfully after that, and was up at the first sign of dawn to prepare for the day's task. 


	3. mornings, meetings, and men

** Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of writer's block and had a rather busy schedule** Mornings, Meetings, and Men  
  
As morning's first light peeped into the valley of Rivendell, Elrond was already up and about. He strode here and there around the house, opening windows, arranging flowers, watering gardens, checking on his medicinal herbs, and making sure that the council area was ready. He even danced lightly into the kitchen to sir up the fire and began heating the tea. As he turned to move onto the patio and sit and watch the river rolling by he was startled by Legolas' appearance in the door. They went outside together and Elrond informed Legolas of the messenger in the night and the arrival of Gloin. Then they waited for the rest of the house to awaken and watched the beautiful morning begin.  
  
  
  
When Frodo sat up and glanced out his window he was confused for a brief second. The shire's sun was never this bright, and he couldn't see a river and the mountains from Bag-End. Neither was his hobbit hole as high off the ground as he sat then. When he stretched and felt the stinging in his shoulder, however, his memory returned and he wasn't sure whether to be thankful to be in the house of the elves or to be lonely for his home in the Shire.  
  
  
  
Sam had much the same experience as he awoke, but the confusion didn't last long. Before he had been awake longer than a minute he was out of bed, dressed and hurrying down the stairs to beat Merry and Pippin to breakfast. If those two got there first there would be nothing left for poor Sam.  
  
After hardly any time at all the whole house was up and about. There were doors opening and closing in the many hallways, footsteps proceeding down the stairs, tea-kettles whistling in the kitchen, silverware rattling at the long table, and chatter echoing everywhere. Gloin had much to say, as did Elrond, about what had happened in the night, and it was decided that the council would meet before noon (just after elevensies by hobbit reasoning). What happened between waking up and the council was not very important, meaning it was only first breakfast, second breakfast, brunch, elevensies, and much conversation. As the sun reached towards the highest point in the summer sky the council gathered in the meeting place. A circle resembling a patio, in the midst of a circle of trees was said meeting place. Stone chairs outlined the circle, each facing in towards each other and this allowed for council members to give each the same amount of respect as the others. The council promptly arrived, and took theirs seats. All were accounted for, Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Lotesse, Gimli, Groin, Gloin, Legolas, Haldik, Silnaviet, Mithelenion, Bilbo, and Frodo.  
  
The meeting began promptly and after much discussion and argument it was decided that a fellowship would take the ring to Mordor to destroy it. They also decided that Frodo should continue to be the ring bearer. Naturally the fellowship contained nine members. Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf were to leave after one more night in Rivendell. The rest would stay behind, or journey forward on their own, but for different purposes. Arwen immediately met up with Silnaviet and Mithelenion to begin packing food, clothes, and other necessary supplies so the fellowship may leave at sunrise the following day. Frodo and Bilbo disappeared into Bilbo's room where Frodo received the beautiful Mithril chain mail and the elven sword, Sting. The rest of the house was busy with the preparations for the full day.  
  
In the evening there was a beautiful feast once again, followed by the same festivities of the last. Everyone did all they could to ward off the coming dread. While stories were shared the three couples escaped outside to watch the setting sun over the mountains, and enjoy the murmur of the river in the peaceful valley. Arwen and Aragorn as well as Silnaviet and Legolas would part the next morning. Even though they would stay with each other, Haldik and Mithelenion enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, and they felt incredibly restless. Both were sorry that their friends must separate, not only from them but also, from each other.  
  
Mithelenion gazed up at the stars, as she turned to Haldik. "Do you think there is bliss like this anywhere else in Middle-Earth? Are we the only lucky one's left?"  
  
"Dearest, there will always be bliss when you are near, but I am afraid that true happiness is hard to come by in these days. Even here, in the depth of Utopia total peace is not existent. I'm sure you feel it as strongly as I do." Haldik answered as soothingly as he could. He feared that his worry for his brother and his friend would bother the maidens but he did not want his Mithelenion to believe that everything was all right. As much as he wanted to tell her that everything was fine and comfort her, he knew that this was not so, and was sure that she knew too. They had both heard the silenced sobs from Silnaviet and Legolas, as well as the gentle tears of Arwen on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
As the blood red sun melted from the pale pink sky into the purple mountains the night flowers blossomed. When they opened slowly across the countryside it was an amazing sight to behold, and all forgot their sorrow in the breathtaking view. Silnaviet always loved the flowers, almost as much as her sister loved the stars. Legolas knew this and so he had brought her a glass replica from Lothlorien. He gave her this token for remembering him while he was gone, just as the first flower bloomed. Fireflies lit the hearts of the real flowers while gold glistened inside of the glass. The lights danced across the fields, down to the river, and up the mountains, and everyone sighed deeply, without thinking.  
  
Neither Arwen nor Silnaviet noticed when the door closed signaling the retreat of Haldik and Mithelenion into the house. They had gone to join the rest in the great room for stories and songs. Silnaviet and Legolas had moved to the other landing, on the opposite side of a patch of trees from Arwen and Aragorn. Legolas picked Silnaviet up and placed her on the banister. Even though she had an elf's balance, and could have stood perfectly on her own, he held her hand as she walked, gracefully along the edge. While they strolled back and forth they talked. They spoke of how interesting all the guests were, how lovely the night was, and of times they had spent together in the past, but tried never let their words stray to the parting the next morning. That is not to say that they didn't think of it, which would explain the elven maiden suddenly dropping from the railing to sit with Legolas and cry, not bitter tears, but tears of sorrow. When she did this he once again lifted her, but this time placed her on his lap, and kissed her so tenderly that she forgot all else for the love of him.  
  
"Silnaviet, don't cry. Your face is too beautiful to cover with streaks of tears and red eyes. I will return and will love you as much then as I do now, if not more. I love you forever, and if you will wait and watch for me then I could not be happier. This is something that I must do, though I do dislike leaving Rivendell and you. Please, do not let yourself be upset, and enjoy tonight. There will be plenty of time for tears later." As he said this Legolas wiped a tear off her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. He did love her, and it hurt him much more than he showed to leave her.  
  
"I love you Legolas, and wish you did not have to leave, though I will try to be understanding. I know Elrond picked you for the fellowship so he must have thought it important and I do not mistrust his judgment, I just do not wish to part. I will wait for you, and will not cry anymore tonight at least. I will try to be strong and put on a good face while you are gone, and will not sulk and make everyone else miserable. Just please be careful, and do comeback to me." Silnaviet dried her tears, and tried to smile, although she did not feel like it. She wanted to curl up away from the world and await his return, like an animal awaits the spring during the long winter.  
  
Meanwhile, Arwen and Aragorn embraced tightly, although the night was warm and the breeze was fair. They knew that they too must part when the dawn broke, and wished to make the moment last as long as possible. He gazed into her beautiful eyes, and thought a thousand things, but had no way of expressing them. She didn't need him to speak a word though, she could feel in his tender touch, the way he looked at her, and the way he sighed that he loved her, and never wanted to leave her. "Arwen, I will come back to you. Please, will you promise to wait for me? It would break my heart more than leaving if you lost hope. As long as you care for me I will always be with you." He said this in the most caring tone she could imagine. As tears came into her eyes she opened her mouth to speak and found that all she could manage was a hoarse whisper. She nodded and the tears broke, she fell, sobbing, onto his shoulder, and that was more than enough for Aragorn to know that she would wait for him, and never lose hope.  
  
Both couples stayed in the night for a while longer. They breathed great, deep breaths of the summer air and watched the flowers dance on the hillside. They watched the moon and stars creep across the sky and then finally went inside for the other festivities, however after a few minutes they all thought it useful to go to bed and get a good night's sleep for the labor the coming day. 


End file.
